


Revenge of the Photographed Clown

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Photographed Clown

## Revenge of the Photographed Clown

by James Rellan

Not mine and no $ made

Still borrowing Snuffles d Bear. (hugs to Snuffles)

This story is a sequel to: A Bright Snuffy Day 

* * *

Jim parked the truck hoping no one could see him. He snuck furtively into the hospital carrying a bag and a pair of long floppy shoes. All senses remained on alert for anyone who knew him. 

He made his way to the nurses' station of the children's ward and asked for the bathroom. 

Once the door closed behind him, Jim tried not to panic. *I can do this. I can do this.* He changed clothes refusing to admit how close to hyperventilating he was. 

Sliding his feet into the oversized shoes, Jim took a quick look in the mirror. 

_Oh, god. The things I do for my Blair and my bear._

* * *

The nurses smiled to hear the squeals of delight coming down the hall. The sounds of joy were closely followed by 'Sandburg! Don't you dare!' 

* * *

Blair ran into the loft a minute or two ahead of Jim clutching the pictures of Clown Jim. He grabbed Snuffles (what was the bear doing by the answering machine?) and danced around with him. He showed Snuffles the pictures and put them on his desk in his old cave. 

"What do you think, Snuffles? Shall we frame them and put them in a place of honor on Jim's desk?" 

Black eyes twinkled in agreement. 

"Not if you value your life, Sandburg," Jim said in his best intimidating cop voice. 

"Aw c'mon, Jim. The guys will love them." 

Jim glared. "All right, my little Bozo. We'll make sure your pictures are right beside them." 

Blair frowned. Oops. He'd forgotten about his own incriminating evidence. 

"Um, I've got a better idea. Why don't we frame them and leave them on this desk?" Blair gave Jim his best 'you love me' smile. 

"Deal. Now help me get this stuff off of my face. It's driving me crazy." 

Blair plunked Snuffles down beside the photos and followed Jim to the bathroom. "Where is touch, man?" 

"Almost all the way down, Chief." 

Snuffles looked at the pictures and clapped his furry paws together in delight. Oh how he loved his Jim and his Blair. 

* * *

End Revenge of the Photographed Clown by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
